This invention relates to rack-mounted computing systems, and more particularly to a docking bracket for rack-based computing modules.
Many of today""s more complex computing systems are designed as xe2x80x9crack mountedxe2x80x9d systems. The xe2x80x9crackxe2x80x9d is a frame into which computer-related modules may be stacked in a shelf-like manner. Typically, each module is housed in a chassis especially sized for one or more shelves of the rack. Each module may then be slid, rear end first, into the shelf. The front end of each module faces out from the front of the rack.
Some rack-based systems, such as computer server systems, may consist of numerous types of modules. These may include CPU-based modules, storage units, I/O drawers, and power units. A xe2x80x9cserver farmxe2x80x9d in today""s computing environment might have numerous racks, holding numerous types of computer-related modules.
For maintenance purposes, it is often desired to remove and repair or replace an entire computing module from the rack. In such situations, it is advantageous to minimize down time and the effect of the replacement on the overall system operation.
One aspect of the invention is a docking bracket for use with a rack that holds computing modules. The docking bracket is generally U-shaped. A rear portion has a length slightly smaller than the width of the rack, and a pair of side portions each have a length no longer than the depth of the rack. The docking bracket houses various electronic circuitry that would otherwise be housed in the chassis of the computing module. For example, it may house a systems management unit with a connector for connection to a computing module. The docking bracket further has means, such as grooves or ridges, for slidable installation of the computing module into the docking bracket.
The invention provides a docking system for easy replacement of the modules of a rack mounted system. Instead of placing the modules onto L-iron rails, the modules are slid into a xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d docking bracket.
Various functions that are conventionally housed within the chassis of a server of other computer-based module, may be moved to the docking bracket. For example, the docking bracket may house a processor-based systems management unit, which would otherwise be housed in the module. This permits the module to be removed without disrupting systems management functionality.
The re-location of various functionality to the docking bracket from servers or other rack-mounted equipment, reduces the complexity of such equipment. They then become less expensively replaceable.